North American Love ( OC X Canada, OC X America)
by IamawesomeandIknowit369
Summary: This is a fanfic of 2 OC's mine and of my friend's with America and Canada. So this is my first Hetalia Fanfic , I hope you enjoy. Sorry if the chapters are short
1. Chapter 1

1st OC: Mika Beilschmidt

Represents: Berlin

Family: 2 big brothers: Germany and Prussia

Looks: an inch shorter than Prussia, Purple hair , looks like Prussia but with longer hair (except for the sides) and color purple (and is a girl) she has maroon eyes

2nd OC: Elke Carriedo

Represents: Valencia

Family: Big brother Spain

Looks: a bit shorter than Spain, has long wavy hair and keeps in a ponytail; she has brown hair and green eyes

~ Mika's P.O.V. ~

I sighed as I ,once again, been dragged on a trip with my best friend, Elke Carriedo and her love of her life, who is my close friend, Alfred. Now we are in Canada, in front of a cabin, apparently they want me to finally talk to Canada aka Matthew Williams. Ok, I admit that I've been…admiring him, for awhile, but he barely notices me, I only get to see him during the World Meetings, but I never get to talk to him. *Knock Knock* I looked at the door to see America knocking loudly shouting "Hey bro! Come on out! I have someone who wants to meet you" as he looked at me with a mischievous grin. I sent him a glare but Elke nudged me and grinned, I felt myself blush and just turned away, but I turned my attention back to the door when I heard a timid voice say "A-al? Y-you're with some guess? S-someone wants to see me?" with a thick Canadian Accent. The door opens slowly revealing the owner of that little voice "B-bonjour" Matthew said. I blushed upon hearing his cute voice, but tried to hide it. "Hey bro, what's up?" Alfred greeted with his signature American smile "This is Elke, aka Valencia, she's Spain's li'l sis, but I think you've met her before, right?" He introduced as Elke waved at him and greeted him with her usually cheerful "Hola!" "And…" Alfred continued "…This is Mika, aka Berlin, Prussia and Germany's li'l sis." He gestured to me, as I shyly nodded to Matthew and greeted him "G-guten tag" with a shy smile.

~ Matthew's P.O.V. ~

When I opened the door, I saw my brother, Alfred, and 2 girls. Alfred introduced me to them; I saw one of the girls, named Mika, had purple hair, well, that's quite unique. She's quite pretty and tall, I think I've seen her before during World Meetings, she's always by Germany's side, I guess, because she's the capital, non? I snapped myself back to reality "Uh! C-come in" I gestured. Al said to Elke "Ladies first" trying to impress her, I knew that he likes her, for a very long time now, pretty much l_oves;_ he never shuts up about her. I noticed she blushed as she went inside saying "Gracias" with a smile. Then, Mika comes in after her, and then glances at me saying "Danke" with a small nod. So we all went in and they were seated on the couch, Al was beside Elke, who was beside Mika. I said "B-bonjour, guys, so what brings you here, eh?" Al grinned at me and replied "Just wanted to hang out with ya, bro! And Elke and I wanted to introduce you to Mika, here" as he pointed to Mika with his thumb as she shyly waved at me with a small smile. I felt my face heat up, 'she's so cute and beautiful, Mon dieu, snapped out of it, Matt!' "A-ah, really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Mika" I said with a smile "Likewise" she said with a smile.

~ Alfred's P.O.V. ~

While we were talking I was wondering if I should make my move while everyone is talking, man, just being with Elke is making my heart race, I can feel my cheeks heat up. 'Come on, Al, you can do this thing' so I put my arm around Elke, and blushes. She leaned into me, 'She doesn't seem to mind' I thought. Matthew went to the kitchen to get us some hot chocolate. He came back with a tray that had mugs, we each got one, I drank mine quickly just went Elke said "Be careful!". "Owh! Hot!" I exclaimed, well, it was really hot, Elke took my mug saying "I told you so" and blew on it. 'Man, she's so nice' I though with a blush on my cheeks, that's one of the reasons why I like Elke so much, she's just so…awesome, she's nice, beautiful, funny. I snapped back to reality and heard "O-oh you make your own hot chocolate?" Mika said, sounding interested, 'Pshh, dude, are you really impressed with that? Or do you just really like Matt that much?'. Matthew replies with a nod saying "O-oui, I just mix different chocolates and see what I come up with" with a small laugh. Suddenly, Elke suggested loudly "Hey, why not teach her, Matt?" with a grin. "Yeah, dude, why not?" I agreed 'Maybe, Elke and I can get some alone time' I thought with a grin. So they agreed and went to the kitchen, leaving Elke and I alone


	2. Chapter 2

~ Elke's P.O.V. ~

Now and it's just Al and I, alone, here. I sighed thinking 'Ok Elke don't be so nervous' I felt my heart skip a beat, Al, he's just… He's handsome, funny, always with a big smile, cheers me up when I'm down. He's my hero. When I felt his arm around me, I smiled and lean into him, I like being close with him, I love being with him, he's just so… So now, Mika and Matthew are in the kitchen making some hot chocolate, they both look so cute, well , not as cute as a certain American. "Hey, Al. They both look cute together, don't they?" I said to Al with a giggle, "Yea, but not as cute as you" I heard him say, I can feel myself blushed, "D-d'awww~ G-gracias" I replied, I can't believe he said that, I think I felt my heart skip a beat. I smiled and leaned on him, I like this feeling, I wish we stay this was forever. I closed my eyes smiling, continuing to talk to Al about the usual.

~ Canada's P.O.V.~

So now, Mika and I are alone. I sighed as I thought "Ok, I can do this! Stay calm, Matty." "So, Canada" Mika said, snapping me back to reality "H-how do you make this?" "Well…" I answered "I mix different kinds of chocolate together" as I accidentally tripped. Oh man! I spill chocolate on her "A-ah!" she exclaimed "I-I'm so sorry! B-Berlin, I'm sorry" I apologized, she looked at me and smiled "it's ok, Canada" as she put her hand on her stomach where the hot chocolate spilled, and her smile is just so…. I unconsciously lifted her shirt to check on the burn, it wasn't serious, but her skin was just a bit read, but I noticed there was a scar on her stomach. I wondered "what happened to you?" I blushed as I noticed that I was staring and pulled away quickly "I-I'll get you a shirt" I said as I stand to get a shirt. "What happened?" Alfred said when I passed by. "I-I spilled hot chocolate on her" I answered as a walked quickly to my room and grabbed my jersey, "Man, why am I such an idiot?" I scolded myself mentally. I came back and she greeted me with a smile and a small blush "Uh, here" I offered the jersey "I haven't done the laundry yet, so I only have my Jersey" "Nein, it's alright" she said as she took it, she asked "Umm, where is the bathroom?" I blushed as I lead her to it. She said "I'm sorry, if I'm causing too much trouble" as I close the door for her and I replied "No, it's ok, you're a really nice person" and murmuring "You actually notice me" and with that the door closed between us. I looked at the door waiting for you, remembering that during at the world meeting, she can actually see me, she looks at me and gives me smiles, but she isn't able to talk cause of her brother

~Mika's P.O.V.~

Before I put on the shirt, I held the jersey close, "It smells like him" I thought as my eyes close for but a second, I like the smell, so I took of my shirt and put in on. I can feel myself blush. I opened the door to see Matthew waiting for me, I blushed and smile. He's so sweet. I sighed and said "Let's join the others?" with a smile, then he replied "u-uh , sure" . When we walked into the room, we were greeted by a whistle and Elke giggling at me. So we sat down and started talking about things, the suddenly Elke suggested "Hey! Let's watch a movie, mi amigos" "Sure! Why not?" Alfred replied "Ja, that sounds gut" I agreed, I looked at Matthew and he nodded. I smiled and sat down beside Elke, and Matthew sat beside me. I felt a warm feeling inside when I'm around him… is this they call "love"? Or in my language "liebe" "Stop thinking of that und pay attention" I scolded myself in my thoughts. "I'll go make the pop corn~!" Elke said, standing up from her seat "I'll go and help ya!" Alfred excitedly announced, so they went to the kitchen, leaving Matthew and I alone, here, sitting side by side. Then all of a sudden, Matthew turned to me and said…


	3. Chapter 3

~ Canada's P.O.V. ~

I can feel my heart rising, "s-should I?" I thought then I looked at her, as our eyes meet, I took a deep breath and said "B-Berlin, I-I …" I looked down at my hands then looked back up to her in the eyes and let out a deep breath "B-Berlin, no, Mika, I think you are the best , most wonderful , awesome, great person in the world. You are very nice and kind, a-and I actually notice me" I confessed with pleading eyes. She looked so surprised but all of a sudden, her eyes soften, and with a soft sigh, I started to think "Crap! Nice going, Matthew! You scared her, you horser!" I closed my eyes, waiting for a response but then I felt a hand resting on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see her tearing up but smiling, I leaned into her hand with holding it in mine, like I didn't want it to leave; her palm was so warm and full of life. "C-Canada I –" "je t'aime… Berlin…" I said leaning closer to her, hoping this doesn't go wrong, while slowly closing my eyes "Kanada (Yes, with a K, that's German for Canada) Ich liebe dich" and with that our lips met, her kiss was so soft and kind yet fierce and hungry. I just hope Alfred and Elke don't bust in at any moment. She pulled me in more. This feeling in me, what is it? I feel so…so … Alive, for once I am noticed not only that but loved.

~ Elke's P.O.V. ~

I wolf whistled as I saw secretly saw the scene through the door that was slightly opened while waiting for the popcorn to finish. I closed the door and turned around to see Alfred, smirking at me, that sexy smirk which I have always loved. "So, Matty finally confessed, huh?" He said, "Si, and Mika too" I replied. Alfred suddenly bowed his head with a sigh, and walked over to me, rested one of his hand beside me on the counter, which I was leaning on "You know… maybe it's my turn to confess…" my eyes widen as I have never seen this side of Alfred before "Elke Carriedo… I love you, dude… From the very moment I laid my heroic eyes on you, I know our little flirting thing just seems like nothing serious, or just like foreplay but… I'm… in love with you" upon hearing those words my heart beat has been getting faster and faster, I was complete speechless "A-Alfred… I…" suddenly I embraced by him, I smell his intoxicating scent of aftershave and burgers. I summoned up all my courage and pulled him in a kiss, I can feel him tense first but then relax, slowly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, we broke apart as I said with some of the breath that I have left "A-Alfred… I… Te Amo" while looking him in the eyes, he looked at me and smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

~ Alfred's P.O.V. ~

I held Elke close as if I don't want this moment to end and yet I held her gently as if I might break her if I over did it. I'm so happy that I got too confessed and that she loved me back. "Uhh, Alfred, the popcorn…" Elke said , breaking the silence, "Oh right" I replied with a laugh as I let go of her and turning back to the microwave. I watched her as she walked towards the microwave and taking out the popcorn, I quickly grabbed a bowl for her and gave it "Gracias" she said with her cute smile as she pour the popcorn into the bowl. The scent of yummy fresh popcorn filled the air making me hungry. I hugged Elke from behind, I can smell hair, it smells so good "H-hey dude… uhhh…" I said with a blush appearing across my face "Y-you know, I want to be, not just the hero, but your hero, so you can ask me for anything, b-because …" and with a sigh, I admitted "You're everything to me, I know it sounds cheesy and all but… yea, it's true. I haven't told anyone this but, with my economy now, and all that other stuff, I've been totally stressed out, man, but you… you make it all better, you make it all… bearable. With you, I feel like everything is right", all that I have said is true, she really does make me feel…complete… "Alfred…" She said "I-I feel the same way"

~ Mika's P.O.V. ~

I finally let go of him, panting, I said as I try to regain my breath "Ich liebe dich… I've always had…" with a blush across my face while I held his shirt. I felt him grab my hands and with a smile, he told me "I'm…so glad! Thank you…Merci…Mika" as he gave me a warm hug. I leaned into him and gave him another deep kiss "No… Thank you… Matthew…" I said softly, maybe somewhat seductively, only centimeters away from him. I felt him shiver. I continued "I have always noticed you, but I never talked to you because… I was afraid…" "Afraid of what?" He asked and I replied "Afraid that you won't notice me…" as I averted my gaze downward, he suddenly hugged me, saying "… I've always noticed you…"

~ Canada's P.O.V.~

I finally did it. I'm so happy. I truly did love her, and want to know everything about her. She makes my heart beats fast. I didn't let go of her, I never want to, it's like time is standing still. Suddenly "Hey dudes! Here's the popcorn!" Alfred said with a bowl in him hand and a blushing Elke beside him. I let go of Mika, but not letting go her hand. "Danke" Mika said with a smile and a blush on her face. I notice Alfred winked at me, I mouthed "shut up" to him as a blush appeared across my face, he and Elke sat beside us while I just leaned into the couch and Mika rested her head on my shoulders. And with that, Alfred took the remote and started the movie


End file.
